


Fire, then dark, then dust

by spellitwithyourpeas



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellitwithyourpeas/pseuds/spellitwithyourpeas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elektra's "pre-break in to Matt's apartment" activities and thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire, then dark, then dust

**Author's Note:**

> First it is CRITICAL that you listen to The Knife by Kyla La Grange bc if that song isn't Matt x Elektra I don't know what is (Also where the title came from).

She observes him from a distance. Her heartbeat slow and quiet as she slinks through the shadows, watching the masked devil fight, viciously so, and it makes her smile.

With ragged breaths, he bears a stubborn stance. Although his knuckles clench and stir, he never delivers the final blow. And she knows.

He hasn’t changed.

That final strike, swift and formidable, makes her blood sing and always crave more.

She doesn’t forget the fact that it sickens him. The thought is fleeting and doesn’t detract her from the amused feeling she gets when she thinks about their impending reunion.

It’s going to be a game. It always was, at least, on the surface. She’ll never forget his confidence when they first met. So enticing.

The banter was so _right._ And the sex…..the sex was almost a spiritual experience.  

An all-encompassing moment.

He worshiped her and she let him.

 _She_ let him. It left her weak and shaking. A foreign experience for her.

Usually it was all her-pushing people to their limits. Testing boundaries.

But Matthew? He tested hers.

Elektra saw him tilt his head, listening, and for a moment she thought she’d been caught. As though the fragments of her memories had given her away. But he only listened before racing to the next rooftop. She lost sight of him as he ran towards a sound, a plea for help, maybe just a gut instinct she would never know about.  

She sighed, standing from her crouched position and smirked.

Tonight. She’d talk to him tonight.

It was a decision based on an impulse. A quick flutter that she grasped before it could escape. Impulsivity had always been her downfall.

She made her way to his apartment. It wasn’t her style, but it was definitely his-even if he was blind.

The thought of intrusion, invasion of privacy, and the plain rudeness of her actions never crossed her mind as she toured the apartment. It was tantalizing, running her fingers over his silk sheets. She splayed out on top his bed and stared up at the ceiling, predicting his shock and anger when he’d find her. She could lie to herself and keep calling it a game.

But it wasn’t. She sat up with a huff and meandered into the kitchen. She scoffed at his beer selection when she opened the fridge, but grabbed one nonetheless before settling in a chair in the living room.

He was fighting his better nature. She saw the life he lived. Knew he was playing his own version of charades. The lawyer act was his true disguise. His chase after the pretty blond was sweet. Safe.

But she saw his awakening at night. She recognized the pure rush he got from the fight. It was like looking in the mirror.

When she hears his door open, she grins in anticipation.

The sight of him, lazily walking into his home, sopping wet, unaware of her presence leaves her breathless. All these years she never forgot him.

And now, he’s so _vulnerable_ \- truly a rare thing to catch him by surprise.

He smiles, dazed _._

_Ah, yes. The date._

Maybe it’s the twitch of her lips or the hair on her arms that stand, or her heartbeat ringing out of the darkness. Whatever the sound was, the moment of stillness shatters as he draws the knife.

It’s time for her entrance. Officially.

“Hello Matthew.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying a new ship to write thanks to an ask on [tumblr](http://lightofpage.tumblr.com/)  
> Definitely want to write more from her perspective in the future.


End file.
